Vehicle seats are known that include position adjustment features. Vehicle seats typically include a seat base (also known as a cushion) with a seatback (also known as a backrest) which can pivot relative to the seat base. The pivoting motion may be used to set a recline position between a seatback full upright position and a seatback full recline position. The fitting or recline pivot that controls the relative pivoting motion and sets the relative position may have a manual interface to set and fix the recline position of the seatback and to release the fixed position for adjustment. The recline pivot feature may also be motorized to provide a powered adjustment. A myriad of powered adjustment features may be provided to reposition the vehicle seat, for example with respect to a vertical direction (vehicles Z direction), lateral direction (vehicle Y direction), horizontal direction (vehicle X direction) as well as rotational aspects with regard to each of the directions (for example rotation of the vehicle seat about the vertical axis). The actuation interface to effect the position changes is often at a lower side of the vehicle seat. This is a somewhat typical configuration for a front driver seat and for a front passenger seat.